The 100th Hunger Games : Til Death Do Us Part
by QueenOfMultiFandoms
Summary: What happens when the rebellion on 75th Hunger Games never happen? Come on and join the 100th Hunger Games and find out! SYOT (OPEN)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**The 100th Hunger Games : Til Death Do Us Part**_

 _Authors Note: What would happen, if the second rebellion never happened? Tune into the 100th annual Hunger Games and find out!_

 _Hey! I have decided to waste my summer on writing a SYOT...who am I kidding? My summer is going to go nowhere regardless. ANYWAYS. The form to enter will be in my bio. I recommend reading the prologue so you know what the twist is. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sponsor thing or not PM me about what you think. The qualifications to enter will also be in my bio. If you see any mistakes in this chapter, LET ME KNOW! OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. OH AND ALL MISTAKES IN AUTHOR NOTES ARE NOT IN FACT MISTAKES. THEY ARE ME THINKING AND TALKING TO YOU VIA TYPED WORDS...I don't actually write my stories like I talk to you guys in notes FYI so don't be scared off by lack of punctuation or true sentences in this note._

* * *

 **Fauren Lymes : Head Gamemaker**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The overly excited child chanted in a high pitch squeal. I shouldn't have gave her that big bag of sweets this morning. She loves her banana taffy, and I'm not one to say no.

I continued to bounce her on my leg, trying to sooth her while working on my tablet. I had a deadline to meet, whereas she, a nine year old, had a nap to take. She was starting to get to me.

"Daddy listen to meeeee!"

"Yes, Princess?" I admitted defeat and laid down my tablet, turning my attention to my Baby girl. Correction. My spoiled Baby girl.

" I wanna help you Daddy! What are you doing!?"

Yeah, what am I doing? Currently, I was staring at a blank screen, hoping , no praying, for words to write themself. Because frankly, I got nothing. Well nothing except three hours until Mrs. Snow wants the twist for the 100th Hunger Games in her hands. Go me. With the way things are looking I should slit my throat now.

I am screwed. So very very screwed, to put it lightly.

So I do what any normal person would do, procrastinate and hope that some inspiration strikes.

"You can't help me with this Princess. Why don't you tell me about your day?" Just talk about anything to get my mind of my impending death.

Mailynn took a deep breath and that's when I knew I was in for one of her rants. For a nine year old she had a lot to complain about. She's such a chatter box sometimes. I regret asking her already, to be honest.

" Well Daddy, you wouldn't believe what happened at school today-"

With her anything is possible. I do believe it, I want to say. That, however, would start a rant on how rude it is to interrupt. I swear she's gonna grow up to be an escort one day.

"It was awful! I was in choir class, you know the class. And we were assigned a project. Did you hear that Daddy? A project! I was so excited. I love to sing ,and I love projects! Guess what the project was! Guess Daddy!

"Was it-" I try to answer. Of course, she wasn't actually asking for me to answer. Does she ever want me to actually answer? No, no she doesn't.

" IT WAS A GROUP PROJECT! I HATE GROUP PROJECTS! I have to learn a song with Opal. Did you hear that OPAL. O-P-A-L. Opal, as in the Opal I hate! Hate! Hate! Hate! I told and she told me that- Guess what she told me! She told me we had to work with her or I would fail the class. Did you hear me Daddy? Fail! She's as bad as dirty District scum Daddy! Even if I do good but Opal does bad, I will fail. That's not fair DADDDDDYYYYYY!"

Mailynn proceeded to burst into tears, jump off my knee, stomp her feet for good measure, and run to her room. She is such a brat honestly, but what can I say I love to spoil my Princess. That and she's staying with her Mom next week.

Looks like I owe Mrs. Steryl a phone call, but first I need to finish this work. For the first time Mailynn's rant served a purpose. I suppose I will buy her that puppy she was begging for last week as a reward.

I quickly type out the idea to be presented to Mrs. Snow.

"To show the Districts the Capitol decides the fates of all, all tributes will be paired with a partner from another District. If one dies, the other will be killed. But to show that the Capitol can be merciful the last pair standing wins. Thus giving us two Victors."

* * *

 _Short chapter on purpose just to give you a taste of my writing style...weird ikr_

 _1\. What did you think of Fauren?_

 _2\. Of Mailynn?_

 _3\. The twist, good or bad?_

 _4\. Sponsor system or nah?_


	2. Chapter 2

_SYOT OPEN COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANNA SUBMIT_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Gemini Snow_

I flash a charming smile at the camera. The Capitolites are going crazy, screaming and chanting. They love the idea of two Victors, as does the Districts. Who wouldn't love two survivors instead of one?

That reminds me I need to meet with Fauren immediately. It would be a would be shame if he let them down with the arena.

I send out a final wave and blow a few kisses to the crowd before retreating off the balcony. Everyone loves me in the Capitol, at least more than they did my grandfather.

As my second year of being President, I have changed quite a few things. These changes have made the Districts more compliant and the Capitol residents more oblivious.

After all, I'm the kind and caring President. The Saint proceeding the evil Tyrant. Well, that's what they think, and who am I to correct them?

These humans are quite gullible honestly. Send out some extra food to the poor, raise the reaping age from 12 to 14, visit the Districts now and then when opening a hospital or school, just do a few of these and they tend to turn a blind eye to people being took from the District to be Avoxes. The rebels dissappearing aren't such a big deal when they, the common people, have a full belly.

Only a few don't believe in this scam I'm running, and those few ,when found, will be dealt with properly. The families probably won't even complain as long as I send out the bullshit letter about how they are moving to the Capitol to get a good job. Send them a paycheck from the deceased, fake a few letters and they sing praises for the generous President. It's pitiful really.

" , the Gamemaker is ready to come and discuss his arena with you." My personal guard announces. I swat him away with a barked out "Got it."

Oh the Gamemaker, that pushover. He's not going to last long. Fauren is too willing to please; he has no backbone. No will, no guts, no menace. All he has is creativity and a pretty face, let's hope thats enough to keep him around.

That and his brat daughter he's always talking about. Acting nice around her is the hardest, especially when I have to put up with her for a week straight. I'd be ashamed to call her my daughter, so I don't. It's simply Mailynn.

"Send him in." I slide back into my sleek computer chair and pull my thin red hair back into a little ponytail so my bangs will stop falling in my face. I got my hair cut into a bob last week and the hair Stylist really fucked it up. My bangs constantly are falling in my face, and although it's pretty , it's not very practical.

I made sure that her shop had a slight malfunction with the gas lines. She got lucky that it was only her husband in the shop when it went up in flames.

Oh! Speaking of which I need to send a bouquet for the funeral. I jot down a quick note on the clean sheet of paper in front of me.

White roses are too much a grandfather thing. That and who the hell really likes roses? I'll just stick to my signature, only the ones who receive it truly know what it stands for. The ones who know wouldn't dare speak out afraid that they are next.

Veratrum, a deadly flower that if ingested causes cardiac arrest and ultimately death. Grandfather was the first to test my favorite flower. It worked quite nicely.

"Gemini, can I come in?" Fauren pops his head around the door.

"Well it looks like you are already. Come on in, hurry up." I snark at him impatiently, gesturing to the matching swivel chairs in front of my white oak desk.

Fauren shuffles in lagging his tablet case behind him. His scruffy blonde hair in disarray, he looks up with a hopeful smile. He's like a puppy wiggling his tail after he just got kicked.

"So what do you have?" I inquired leaning forward onto my desk. This better be good.

"Well you see," he starts hooking up his tablet to my holographic plug in on the desk,"this is it!."

Instantly an rectangle arena popped up. There were three island of land all vaguely circular. The islands lined up in a row; the middle island had bridges connecting the three.  
Interested, I zoomed in of the first island on the left. Tons of data and a key appeared on the side of the screen explaining the mysterious land. An arctic island where all the water was froze, it included a couple mountains and an iceburg. Bitter blizzards every day or so. A high of 20° F, low of -15° F. Shelters are trees and the snow. Resources are trees, fish, and arctic Mutts. In the very middle of the island, a hot spring.

The island on the far right was just as extreme. A desert environment greeted my eyes. Extremely hot weather where the temperature ranged from 98° F to 115°F.  
There were several springs out in the desert, but they were all hot springs except the one oasis in middle. The only natural shelters from the heat were the caves and cliffs. Violent sandstorms frequently. Tons of desert vegetation was a plus as were the plentiful animals.

The middle island, however, was paradise. It was a third the size of the other islands, and was the home of the Cornucopia. Twenty bridges from each of the other two islands connected to each side of the central island. It was a mild temperature and balmy with tons of exotic plants and animals. There are even a few treehouses, if you looked hard enough. Water is plentiful and a river runs through the middle of the island. The cornucopia sits right along this river. What the tributes don't know is the middle island is the worst despite looking like a paradise. There are deadly booby traps throughout the jungle as well as poisonous plants and animals.

This was the perfect arena. This right here is what we need. It's not to complex yet not too mundane. Perfection.

"This will work quite finely Fauren, thank you." I coo still looking at the arena.

"Oh yeah! Mailynn is on her way up. She just got out of ballet class. She should be here an-", Fauren is cut off by the devil herself.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"

What did I tell her about calling me that?

* * *

 _What did you think of Snow?_

 _The arena?_

 _The ending?_

 _When I pair the tributes should I be evil and put clashing people together?_


End file.
